digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Fan:Digimon Adventure V 02:Chapter 30
In work --- (In another area of the Digital World, the six digi-destined are hard at work.) Flamedramon: Fire Rocket! (He destroys a Control Spire.) Daisuke: Way to go! Shurimon: Double Star! (And another.) Miyako: Awesome! Digmon: Rock Cracking! (And another...) Iori: Digmon! Nice job! Pegasusmon: Shooting Stars! (Shouldn't that be "Star Shower"? Anyway, another one bites the dust.) Takeru: Atta boy! Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone! (One more down, quite a few more to go. Hikari holds up her camera.) Hikari: Say cheese, please! Stingmon: Spiking Strike! (Another Spire disintegrates. They don't make 'em like Ken used to.) Ken: I can't believe it...we're actually making progress! (Daisuke is standing in a nearby tree, shouting orders.) Daisuke: That's a hundred and forty-seven so far today! I think we could all use a break! Veemon: Let's eat! Daisuke: Yeah! Hmm? Hikari: I'm thirsty. Gatomon: Me too. Takeru: There was a vending machine with juice in it back there a ways. Patamon: So then why are we here? Gatomon: I hope it has milk, preferably in a saucer. Daisuke: Wait for me! (He starts to climb down from the tree.) Hikari: Don't worry, we'll just get you something and bring it back to you, OK? Daisuke: Huh? Ahh...hm... Ryo: What kind should we get you? Daisuke: Whatever. (They walk off. Veemon looks up.) Veemon: Daisuke, what's the matter with you? Daisuke: Mmm...nothing... Veemon: I know when something's wrong, and something's wrong. Now what's wrong? Miyako: Huh? Hey Daisuke, what's wrong? Are you just going to stay up there and be crabby all day? Daisuke: I'm not crabby, get it through your thick head! Miyako: Ah, now there's the old Daisuke. Why don't you come down here and we'll talk! Daisuke: Huh? (All the same, he climbs down.) Miyako: It's about Iori and Ken. Have you noticed they never talk to each other? They're not friends. And it's not like they argue the way you and I do, they just don't talk. Daisuke: Yeah, you're right. I guess they're both a little nervous around each other. Miyako: Well they can't go on with this much longer. Daisuke: Well what are we supposed to do? Miyako: Actually, I've got a plan. (She whispers in his ear.) Daisuke: It's worth a shot. Hey Ken, Iori, I need a hand! Davis: See that Control Spire over there? It's right behind you! It seems that Flamedramon wasn't strong enough to knock that one down. Veemon: Are you nuts? I could do that blindfold- (Miyako grabs him and pulls him behind a rock. Miyako: Quiet, it's a plan to get Iori and Ken to work together! Veemon: Oh. Never mind... (The two stare at him.) Daisuke: It's really kinda strange! Veemon: Yeah, go figure, y'know? (Both of them force a laugh. Then, Stingmon and Digmon rush at the Control Spire.) Stingmon: Spiking Strike! Digmon: Rock Cracking! (Their attacks hit their mark, totally disintegrating the spire. Both digimon de-digivolve, then hug each other.) Armadillomon: Yay! Wormmon: We did it! (Veemon and Hawkmon start clapping that the two Digimon are friends now. But the human partners are another story.] Davis: Urrrhhhh...that's enough! You two just worked together to destroy a Control Spire, now why don't you shake hands and be friends! Iori: I think Flamedramon could've destroyed that Control Spire. Ken: He's not the only one to think that. Daisuke: Well now that you mention it... Iori: I would appreciate it if you don't waste my time like that. Ken: It seems not every team member wants us around, Wormmon. Let's go. Miyako: Ken... Armadillomon: Wormmon, where you going? Miyako: Urrrhhh....you... Armadillomon: Iori? ----- <>: Huh? That’s odd, those tire marks look like they came from a bike. buzzing sound is heard. <>: Does that sound close to you? behind a dome comes a motorcycle. It does a wheelie and heads for the kids. run and the bike turns. Takato: Hey come on, what’d we ever do to you, huh? Hikari: Nobody’s driving it, how does it know where we are? Ryo: Split up! We’ll throw it off track. bike keeps going. ---- Terriermon: Where’s a stop sign when ya need it?! They all run off in different directions and the bike chases Takato and Guilmon. Guilmon: Don’t look now, but I think it likes us best. Takato: Great and I thought this day couldn’t get any better. Guilmon: It’s gaining on us! Takato: Keep going! A brown digimon opens a TV door on one of the dome in front of Takato and Guilmon. Takato: Uh, this could be a problem! They try to stop and run out of the way as the bike proceeds. Brown digimon: Ah! Leomon runs in and saves it. Another brown digimon looks out and the bike breaks through the dome to the other side, destroying the digimon. Takato: Oh no! The bike rides away. Takato: Uh. Guilmon: It could have said excuse me. Brown digimon open the doors on some domes. Takato: Huh? More open. Jeri: Huh? The rest open and the brown digimon come out and look at the kids. Henry: Huh? Terriermon: Uh, looks like someone needs to get a new cookie cutter. Takato: Uh, hey guys, it’s nice to meet cha. Uh, hi. Oh. Takato pulls out his D-power and checks their data. Takato: Chuchidarumon, champion digimon with a tendency to stare? The elder Chuchidarumon steps forward. Elder: Greetings and salutations. All: Uh... Guilmon: Ooh. Inside a dome. Elder: Thank you for saving one of our villagers from that horrible metal beast. Oh please, accept some refreshment. We don’t have much in the way of food around here, but what we do have is yours. On the table is a huge pile of big, brown chocolate looking balls. Takato: We appreciate the gesture, but uh... Henry: It may not be for people. Jeri: I’ll have one! She reaches in and grabs one. Henry: But uh... Takato: Huh? She bites into it and she has a mark around her lips. Jeri: Mm, delicious! Takato: Well, if you say so. He laughs nervously. On a stone floor surrounded by fog somewhere in the Digital World Impmon walks. He stops to catch his breath. Impmon: Where am I? It’s like fog city around here. Typical, mother nature hates me, even in the Digital World. My life stinks. He holds himself then shouts. Impmon: Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A shadowed digimon appears. Impmon: Uh! Are you a digimon? He runs over. Impmon: All right fella, what’s that deal? Who do you think you- He gets closer and sees the digimon not moving. Impmon: Ooh, nice costume. Hm, you gonna throw me a bone here, pally, or just stare at me all day? Eh, must be a statue. Digimon: You want to become strong, don’t you? Impmon falls back from shock. Impmon: Okay so you’re a digimon after all, that don’t mean you have to scare me! Digimon: I know a lot more about you than you realize, my dopey friend. I can help you digivolve if that’s what you want, it’s very simple actually. Impmon: Huh? Did you scramble your brains for breakfast, wat are you talkin’ about? The digimon stares at Impmon. At the village Guilmon is bouncing a baby Chuchidarumon on his feet. Guilmon: Hey you’re making my feet all tickly. In the dome, Jeri is sleeping. Takato: Hey thanks for the food, it really was delicious. Elder: Well I’m glad you enjoyed it. Henry: I don’t mean to be rude, but aren’t you putting the village in danger by associating with humans? Elder: Hm? I don’t understand what you’re talking about. Terriermon: Where have you been pal, in the Digi-Dark Ages? We’re talkin’ about Devas, there’s been a run on ‘em lately. Elder: Devas? I’m sorry, but I don’t think ever heard of them. I wouldn’t worry about it though, this is the Forgotten Village of Discarded Data. Nobody cares about what happens to us, I’m afraid. Leomon: That may be true, but what about the metal beast or whatever that was? Henry: It was a motorbike! But still, how could a machine that big be controlled without a driver? Elder: Hm, we don’t know what it is or where it came from, it just suddenly appeared one day out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc on our village. Takato: What? Are you saying that all that damage outside was caused by that wacko bike? Elder: Yes, and when the beast is on the prowl our homes are destroyed and our people are at risk. If only we knew what it wanted, there are some who say it must be searching for a rider, but who in the village would be strong enough to tame it? Takato: But come on! You can’t let it plow y’all down, right? Terriermon: That’s right! Now let’s go outside and bash it! Henry: Terriermon! Terriermon: What? Leomon: You can’t put your friends in peril! You have to stand up to that bike once and for all! Takato: Yeah, otherwise...there won’t be any of you left. Here’s and idea, pack up your domes and move to a new place. Terriermon: Oh! Let’s just bash it! Henry: Terriermon!!!! Terriermon: Oh... Elder: We’ve lived here all our lives, we were created by discarded data, the whole reason for our existence is to store this information. Though we’re lost and forgotten, this village is our birthright. Takato: You can’t stay here and let that maniacal machine run all you over like a lawnmower. Henry touches Takato’s shoulder. Takato: Huh, huh? He turns. Henry: Can I see you outside? Takato: Uh. Outside. Takato: What? Henry: Look Takato, these guys have their own way of doing things, I don’t think that we as outsiders should tell them what to do. They don’t want to move so don’t push it, I mean it is their decision after all. Takato: Henry. Henry: In any way it’s time to go, we’ve got to search for all the others, they’ve been gone far too long now. Let’s go inside and get ready to leave, we’ll take off as soon as Jeri wakes up. Takato: Hm. Guilmon laughs. Takato: Huh? Guilmon: Ha, again. Oh that’s good. Ha ha ha! Three baby Chuchidarumon are playing with Guilmon. Takato: What about those little guys? We can’t just let that deranged bike turn them into data debris. And I won’t! we’ve gotta help ‘em out! Henry: Takato... Terriermon: It’s weird, but I think I actually agree with Takato. Huh. Calumon walks in a forest with dead trees. Calumon: It’s kinda too bad these trees can’t talk. They could tell me where everybody is. Oh....oh. He looks at earth. Calumon: It feels kinda yucky. Oh...why is it that way? Being alone makes my face all wet. In the foggy stone land. Impmon: So I suppose you’re a Deva? Digimon: Yes, I’m a devoted servant to the Sovereign. You’re life among humans is a waste of time, I can show you how to achieve your full potential. Impmon: Why should I trust a big, ugly mutt like you? And incidentally I hate humans! Digimon: Is that so? Impmon: Yeah. Digimon: I suspect that you really do care for them. Impmon: Huh! You got a lot of nerve, ya flea-bitten lunatic! You don’t know anything about me! Digimon: Hm. His eyes light blue and Impmon covers his eyes and moves his hands to see he’s in the Real World. Impmon: Huh! Huh? Wait a minute! This is my old house! Ha ha! He runs to the back and sees Ai and Mako. Impmon: Ha ha ha ha ha! Hey, guess who’s back? Ai and Mako: Huh? They stop playing. Ai and Mako: Uh. They get up and turn around. Both: Huh? Impmon smiles. Impmon: Ha ha ha. Huh. He puts his hands together. Ai and Mako smile and Impmon does too. Impmon: I’m home guys. They run over and Impmon runs to them but they pass through him. Impmon: Huh? He sees they run to their Dad with a puppy. Ai: I want him! I want him! Mako: Can I hold him? Can I hold him? Mako is given the puppy. Ai: Huh? Hey that isn’t fair! She tries to grab the puppy and they pull at him and their Dad freaks. Mako: Let go! Impmon: Uh. Huh. His eyes tear. Digimon: You see, Impmon, how easily you’re forgotten. The mind game ends. Impmon: Huh? He sees he’s back. Digimon: There’s simply no place for you in the human world. We are the only real family you have. Impmon drops to his knees, crying. From a gorge the motorbike revs up and jumps out to go back to the village. The Chuchidarumon are yelling and it wakes Jeri. Jeri: Uh! All: Uh... Guilmon: Hurry up cause that bike doesn’t look first before it crosses the street! He ushers away the Chuchidarumon. Guilmon: Oh... The kids run out. Takato: Whoa! The bike appears and comes down their path. Henry: Terriermon! Terriermon: Finally some action! He jumps away. Henry: Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate! D-power: Digivolution. Terriermon: Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon: Gargomon! Gargomon jumps in front of Guilmon. Gargomon: Gargo Laser! The bullets do nothing to the bike. Gargomon: Huh? Oh nuts. Gargomon jumps out of the way. Leomon: Fist of the Beast King! The fire does nothing. Leomon: Uh! The bike goes to the Chuchidarumon. Takato: Guilmon! Guilmon runs to it. Guilmon: Okey dokey! He jumps onto the bike. Guilmon: Yee ha! Takato: Guilmon! Guilmon: Nice horsy! He tries to ride the bike. Gargomon: Alright Guilmon! Let’s see ya pop a wheelie! Guilmon gets control and a small machine digimon falls off the bike. Gargomon: Uh-oh, I think he lost his head. Leomon runs over. Leomon: Stay here! He picks it up. Jeri gets its data. Jeri: Oh, it says it’s MetalKoromon. A rookie machine digimon. Hey, guys, it’s a digimon! MetalKoromon: I’m so happy you saved me, thanks a lot! Takato: Give me that again, did you say we saved you? Jeri: Oh no, look! Guilmon’s gone berserk! Guilmon is riding the bike to the kids and has red eyes. Takato: Guilmon? In the foggy stone area Impmon is on the ground. Impmon: Okay, okay you’re right. I can’t go back there, they wouldn’t want me anyway. Who would? I’m such a weak little nothing. I want to be strong! Digimon: Then give yourself to the Sovereign. Impmon: If I do, then he’ll make me as strong as I want, right? The digimon smiles. In the village everyone runs from Guilmon. Takato: Guilmon’s kinda takin’ this a bit too seriously, don’t cha think? Henry: Who knows, but we’ve got to get away from this village before we crash and burn! Leomon: He’s right on our tail! Guilmon rides through the middle of them and turns. MetalKoromon: I don’t like that bike! It takes over your mind and causes you to go bonkers! Jeri: Huh? MetalKoromon: And that’s not the only rotten thing it does, once you get on it you’re stuck because it’ll keep going until it finds another rider it likes even better. Takato: Some weird bike. Jeri: I agree, it reminds me of the story of the red shoes. Takato: Uh, I’ve never hear that one. Jeri: You’re kidding. If you wore the red shoes you’d start dancing faster and faster and you’d keep dancing forever, you’d never be able to stop. Takato: Uh. Guilmon revs the bike and rides to them. Takato: Guilmon! Listen to me, you’ve got to fight it! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! Henry: Digi-Modify! WarGreymon Brave Shield Activate! Gargomon blocks the fire with the shield. Takato: Uh, I’ve gotta get on that bike! Henry: What?! Jeri: Huh? Takato: Don’t you get it? When Guilmon got on it MetalKoromon was able to make his escape, so if I get on the bike then Guilmon will be able to do the same thing! He starts to go but Henry grabs him. Henry: Come on, don’t be a fool! -- (They arrive on a mountain full of Control Spires.) Arukenimon: Look at all those Control Spires. I knew those eager-beaver brats didn't have time to clean up this area yet. Are you ready? Impmon: Are you gonna sit there starin’ all day or are ya gonna make me digivolve? Come on, show me what cha got! Arukenimon: I will. But, on one condition. Impmon: What condition? Arukenimon: I believe you are quite familiar with them. Impmon: Huh? the pup...and all his friends? Hold it, let me get this straight. You sayin’ you want ’em destroyed? Ah crud, don’t tell me that’s your request? Veemon, Gatomon Gatomon: A partner? decks her Impmon cries and pounds the ground. Impmon: I want to digivolve, it’s not fair! I’m the strongest! I deserve it! I don’t need a partner. flashback. Impmon: Do I have any choice? For once I really am sick to my stomach! But if you make me digivolve I’ll do it, I’ll do anything you want! Arukenimon: Good. that, Arukenimon has him enter the main Spire. Mummymon: I love watching you work... gathers a bunch of her hair, and bites it off. Arukenimon: Then you're really going to love this. Impmon will not only destroy the digi-destined, but give me the entire Digital World on a platter! flies up, her hair billowing out. --- At the bike fight. Gargomon: Hey Jeri, tell us more about the red shoe story. I mean, it did have a happy ending, right? Jeri: Well as I remember, there was something about the red shoes not coming off and then...something horrible happened. But I can’t remember exactly what it was. Takato: Uh, something really horrible? Jeri: Huh. Guilmon rides the bike to them again. Leomon: Enough! He grabs his sword and runs in. Takato: No! Leomon! Leomon gets to the bike, jumps up, readies his sword and hits Guilmon hard on the head knocking off the bike. Guilmon: Oh!! The bike keeps going. Takato: Oh! Henry: Huh? What? Takato runs to Guilmon. Takato: Guilmon! They al follow and Leomon puts his sword away. Takato: Guilmon. Leomon: Don’t worry Takato, he’s got a very hard head. Guilmon: Oh... He wakes up. Guilmon: Huh? He turns and gets up. Guilmon: Oh that wasn’t fun, next time I think I’ll walk. Takato: Oh, that’ll be just fine with me, boy. He hugs Guilmon. Leomon: It occurred to me that if the bike was in complete control of the riders’ mind then all the rider needed was a not-so-gentle wake up call and the spell would be broken. A pit opens in the ground and the bike falls into it. Takato: Hey! Where’s it going?! They run to the pit. Takato: Huh. Guilmon: Huh? They see the bike sink into the lava. Takato: Well it looks like that bike won’t be causing any more trouble around here after all, will it guys? Henry: Good riddance, thanks to you the Chuchidarumon are safe. I’m really sorry Takato, I don’t know why I gave you such a hard time about butting in on their problem. I should’ve known better, you never listen to me anyway. It must be why I like you so much. Jeri: Yep, I thought you did really great. Takato blushes. Takato: Oh, eh it was nothing. Guilmon: Nothing? Then how come your face is all red and sweaty looking just like mine? Takato: Would ya cram it Guilmon, it is not. Now that that’s been said let’s go look for Calumon! turns around. Arukenimon and Mummymon get out of the car, laughing. Arukenimon: Shouldn't you boys and girls be home with your mommies and daddies? Ryou: Alright, what do you want? Arukenimon: I thought you kids might enjoy playing with a little digimon I put together. Miyako: When will you learn? Every time you try to fight us, you end up losing! Arukenimon: Not this time! ground shakes as Arukenimon and Mummymon drive off.) Arukenimon: Have a good time! Play nice! [A giant explosion of lava happens and from the top comes out the bike with a new rider in an all black attire. <>: Whoever’s jumped on has absolute control over that contraption. Does that mean he’s mastered the machine and tamed the beast within? Daisuke: Who is that guy? new Digimon: Call me...Beelzemon. Category:Fan fiction